The Last New Years Ball
by SpiritReaper13
Summary: In his seventh year James sees his opportunity to make Lily love him coming to a close, but he has one chance left, the Christmas Holidays. With a little stalking and the help of Sirius’s humorous exgirl friend, Charlie, James may actually have a chance.


_**The Last New Years Ball**_

James stared off into space, dreaming of the one girl that didn't want him, and the only girl he really wanted. He didn't even hear Sirius speaking to him. He watched the girls at the other end of the Gryffindor table. His eye was on the one with dark red hair and those green eyes that he dreamed about. She was laughing, her white teeth glittering in the artificial sunlight of the ceiling. He wished he could make her laugh that way. He wished—

"Ouch!" James turned around to stare at his best friend, who had just knocked him upside the head with a History of Magic text book. "What was that for?" he demanded from Sirius.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes, Mate," Sirius answered, sounding disappointed that James had not been paying attention to a word he said. "You weren't even listening. Honestly, Prongs, I don't know why I bother sometimes."

"Sorry," James sighed. "I'm listening now. What were you saying."

"It wasn't important," Sirius answered, cutting up a pancake..

James was annoyed. "Then what was the point in hitting me?" he demanded, pulling Sirius's plate out from under his raised fork. "It wasn't important, so you cause me brain damage?"

"It's more the point that you weren't listening rather than what you were supposed to be hearing," Sirius explained, snatching at his plate, but James was too quick. "Give me back that pancake!" He reached for his wand, but James knew he wouldn't use it.

"Oh, here," James sighed, sliding the plate back towards him. "Eat your stupid pancake."

"Is there something wrong, James?" Remus asked, looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet. "You seem…" Remus followed James's eye to the end of the table and nodded in understanding. "Awe," he said. "Her, again, eh?"

Sirius didn't even bother looking up. "When will you give up on her, Prongs?" he asked.

James straightened. "I am over her," he said, defensively. "Evans means nothing to me."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, tossing back his black hair. Remus tried to hide his own laughter behind his newspaper, but it didn't work very well. Peter, who was in a state of panic over his Potions grades, was paying little attention. He fidgeted in his seat, reading and rereading the chapters on Concocting the Draught of Silence. His eyes were watery as he stared at the pages.

"I don't have to listen to this," James muttered, picking up his bag and leaving his partially eaten bowl of oatmeal on the table. He stood and marched out of the Great Hall, leaving his friends staring after him in surprise.

"What's with him?" Sirius asked, now severely annoyed.

"Maybe we were too hard on him," Remus suggested, folding up his newspaper.

"We weren't any harder on him than usual," Sirius growled, cutting up his pancake with such vigor that he left a knife mark on his plate. "It's obvious how he feels about Lily, and the fact that he denies it…"

"Watch it!" Remus cried, catching Sirius's knife by the handle as it went soaring in the air. He put the knife on the table. "Something has been bothering him, though. It's obvious."

"Did Lily get a boyfriend or something?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so," he answered. "But I can find out." He stood up and walked calmly to the other end of the table. He reached the spot where the girls sat, laughing casually. "Lily?"

The girl with dark red hair looked up. She gave a friendly smile when she saw that it was Remus speaking to her. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Remus answered. "Um, Lily, can I ask you something… alone?"

The girls at Lily's end of the table burst into fits of giggling. Lily gave them a dirty look, but she stood. "Of course," she answered. She followed him over to an empty room off the Great Hall. She shut the door behind her. "What is it, Remus?" she asked.

"Lily, I need to ask you something… something personal."

"Yes?"

"Are…" This was so awkward. Remus fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you seeing someone right now?"

Lily looked stunned. "Remus," she sighed. "I'm surprised. I'm flattered, but… but one of your best friends… Potter has always…"

Remus suddenly understood. "No!" he cried quickly. "No, no, no. I wasn't asking you to… no. " He scratched his head, ruffling his brown hair. He stared for a moment at a picture of a tall, ugly woman in peacock blue. She scowled at him and he turned back to Lily. "I wasn't asking you for me," he explained. "I was just asking… out of curiosity."

"Oh," Lily nodded. "Right." She uncrossed her arms for a moment before deciding to cross them again, as if testing to see how she felt more comfortable. "Well, then… no. I'm not seeing anyone right now. But there must be some reason beyond curiosity that you ask, Remus. I like you, and all, but we aren't exactly close friends, so you can see why this is kind of… weird."

Remus nodded. "I can see why." He moved his foot along the carpet, then pulled it back towards him. "It's James."

"I should have guessed."

"He didn't send me to ask, if that's what you're thinking," he quickly told her. "He's been acting really… well, moody. You know how he feels about you and, well, we thought he might be upset because you started seeing someone."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Well, it must not be that," she answered. "I don't know why he'd be acting different." But she was going to find out.

- - -

James stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. The boy peering back at him had black, messy hair and dark eyes. His glasses, which were slightly bend, tilted on his face. He removed them, making his own reflection appear blurry. His friends were wrong. He ran the cold water over his hands. No, they weren't. They were right. He knew they were right. The water heated up and he rubbed a bar of soap on his hands. It smelled like mango. He could get over Lily, couldn't he? He had to. This was his seventh year. If she didn't give in to his frequent requests for a date soon, he would never have the chance again. He looked down and realized that he'd scrubbed his hands so hard that they bled. He frowned and shut off the water.

He wiped his hands on his robes, leaving flecks of blood on them. He really didn't care. Maybe it would look cool, like he'd been fighting. He made his way for the bathroom door. He reached for the handle and pulled it open. His mind wondered back to Lily. Would she ever give him a chance? Did he deserve one? He pushed that question from his head. Of course he deserved one. She just had a stick up her rear, that's why she refused to laugh at his and Sirius's jokes.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even see that he was about to slam into someone. The two collided on the stairs, causing the girl to drop all her books, a few tumbling down the steps. "Sorry," James muttered, not seeing who he had hit. He picked up a Potions book that had flipped open. One the inside cover read Lily Evans. He looked up into the face of the girl he'd hit, surprised.

"Thanks," she sighed, not seeming to know who'd she'd crashed into as she grabbed her bag, which had spilled out most of its contents. "It's my fault. I was just so busy thinking about things that I didn't see where I was going."

"I know how that is," he said. She looked up, startled. He smiled at the girl he'd loved for more than six years, since the moment he met her on the Hogwarts Express. "I'll get the other books." He took two stairs at a time as he dashed down to the landing below, where her Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts books were laying. He walked back up to her. "Here." He slipped the books into the bag that she held open.

"Thanks," she mumbled again. "Um, Potter, listen…"

"No need for apology," he insisted. "I wasn't watching, either. No big deal."

"No," she said. "It's not that. Remus came to talk to me earlier. He said you'd been acting kind of off lately. Is there something wrong?" She saw the look on his face and was quick to add, "I know we aren't close, but I do care. We don't always agree, but…"

"Evans, we never agree," James reminded.

"Right, but…" Lily ran her fingers through her dark hair and tossed her head back. "I've known you for more than six years. We see each other everyday. Believe it or not, I don't want to see you upset."

James found this statement hard to believe. He'd asked her out so many times, and each time she made it pretty clear that she disliked him as a person, not just as a boyfriend. He picked up her wand, which had fallen to the floor. "Here," he said. "You'll need this, I think." He dropped it into her bag and started to walk away.

"James!"

He stopped. She'd called him by his first name. He turned back to face her, saying nothing. Her green eyes stared back at him, causing his stomach to do a little flip. "Yeah?" he answered at last.

She took a deep breath. "Don't shut out the people who care about you," she said. "You can't keep it all inside. Trust me, I know." She gave a meek smile and turned back on her way.

James watched her go. Did she really care? A sinking feeling hit him. She had said Remus had spoken to her. Had Moony told her to talk to him, thinking it would cheer James up? Anger filled him and he clinched his fists. When he got his hands on Moony and Padfoot, there he'd… Well, he really wasn't sure yet, but it would be bad.

- - -

"You're dead," James whispered into Remus's ear as he slipped into the Common Room. They had a free period before Transfiguration, and, as always, Remus was studying before hand. James had found his two best friends in chairs near the corner. The room was full of sixth years because most of the seventh years studied for NEWT exams in the library during free periods.

Remus looked up from his book. "May I ask why I'm dead?"

"Evans," James mouthed, angrily. "Did you tell her to talk to me? She said you told her I was acting off earlier. Did you send her to cheer me up?"

"My exact words were that you were acting moody, not off," Remus answered. "And, no. I thought maybe you were upset because she had a new boyfriend, but she doesn't. James, I promise, I wouldn't send her to speak to you. That would be wrong."

"She talked to you, Prongs?" Sirius asked, curiously.

James went on to detail his and Lily's conversation, with Remus and Sirius staring at him patiently. "And she called me… James." He looked at them, but the impact of this statement didn't seem to register.

"That is your name, Prongs," Sirius said slowly. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No." James was feeling irritable. "No, I just mean… She always calls me Potter, not James. It just wasn't normal for her." He looked around the room and noticed something. "Where's Wormtail?"

"Talking to Professor Slughorn," Remus answered, going back to his book. "He's asking for extra credit."

"I told him he was a disgrace to the Marauders," Sirius pronounced. "Asking for extra credit. He'll ruin our reputation. Don't you think so, Prongs? Prongs?"

James wasn't listening to Sirius for the second time that day. He was staring out the window. Snow was falling on the ground outside. The Christmas Holidays would start next week. He would be staying, along with Sirius. His parents were going to Scotland to visit his Aunt Margie, who had married a Muggle man and was about to have their first child. James wasn't very interested in having his cheeks pinched by a pregnant woman, so he declined on going. Remus would be leaving, he knew. He wondered, vaguely, if Lily would be staying, too.

"Ouch!" For the second time that day, Sirius had hit him upside the head with a book. This time, James didn't bother asking why. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I know, I wasn't listening."

"James!"

James looked up. Charlotte Harem, the sixth year chaser on the Quidditch team and one of Sirius's many ex-girlfriends, was approaching them. She looked determinedly at James, preventing herself from looking at Sirius, he sank into his chair, looking a little afraid. "Hi, Charlie," James greeted.

"Listen, James," she said quickly, "Stella and Eric are leaving for the holiday, but Will Jordan has offered to sub for Eric as beater and Frank Longbottom agreed to play in Stella's place as keeper."

"Okay…" James said slowly. "Why…?"

Charlie put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes annoyed. "To practice over the break," she sighed. "The game against Slytherin is coming up and I'll be damned if they win because we didn't practice every chance we got." She stared at him.

"I thought James was the captain," Sirius piped up.

Charlie looked over at Sirius, fire burning in her hazel eyes. She tossed back her brown hair, her deeply tanned skin was lit by the light from the window. She didn't speak as she stared at Sirius, who sank lower into his chair. James hadn't seen Sirius afraid of anyone like he was of Charlotte Harem.

"Tell Will and Frank that they can sub in," James said, pulling Charlie's eye off Sirius. "You're right. We do need as much practice as possible."

Charlie nodded, not smiling. "Good," she said. "Well … see ya later, James. Good afternoon, Remus." She turned, not speaking to Sirius, and walked away towards a group of people she'd been sitting with earlier.

"That girl is insane," Sirius muttered. "She's got a temper that—'

James, suddenly struck with an idea, stood up and crossed the room. Sirius turned to Remus. "Why do I bother speaking?" he asked.

"I've been wondering that for years," Remus answered from behind his book.

"Charlie," James called, reaching the group. "There's something I wanted to ask you." He looked at the group of sixth and seventh year girls that surrounded her. He rubbed his head. "Uh… privately."

An Asian girl that James knew only by the last name of Hikaru, began snickering. Charlie turned sharply to her. "Oh, get off it, Hailynne," she snapped. "It's Quidditch related. Honestly." She pulled James over into a corner of the room. Before he could speak, she held up her hand. "Okay, James, know it's not Quidditch related, but I can guess what the subject really is?"

"You can?" James asked.

"It's about Lily, isn't it?"

James bit his bottom lip. Lily was often seen with Charlie and Hailynne, as well as a few others, but he hadn't expected for Charlie to know that she was the subject. Charlie seemed to understand the look on his face. "James, I'm not an idiot. I know how you feel about Lily, and I know how she feels about you. I am one of her best friends."

"And how does she feel about me?" James muttered. "She hates me, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't use the word hate," Charlie said, thoughtfully. "Hate is far too strong of a word. She just doesn't like your, sorry this is in her words, 'annoyingly fat head,' and she thinks that you are 'an arrogant ass.' But, no, I don't think she hates you." She smiled kindly at James.

James sighed. "But I've changed, Charlie."

"I know you have."

"Does she know, though?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "I think she might see it. James, she really hasn't had a chance to see you've changed… well, she hasn't given you a chance to show it. I know you've deflated that enormous ego of yours a bit." She sighed, looking at James. "Do you want me to put in a word for you?" she asked.

James smiled weakly. "Do you think she'll listen?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's hard to say. I can always try, though." She put a hand on James's shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'm really rooting for the two of you."

James laughed a little. "I don't think I have a chance, now," he admitted. "It's our seventh year, and she still is repulsed by me. I just don't want her to leave Hogwarts thinking of me as that pompous cad who annoyed the hell out of her."

Charlie gave a nod but said nothing. She started back towards her group, but James caught her arm. "One other thing," he said. "Is she staying for the Holiday?"

Charlie nodded.

"Great," James smiled. He released Charlie's arm with a glint in his eye. "Then there's hope."

- - -

The Great Hall seemed so empty the morning that the trains left. The ceiling of the hall showed a completely white sky. It was snowing. He watched as the last remaining people hugged their friends. Remus and Peter had already headed out to the carriages, skipping the hugs. He watched as Lily waved to a group of friends then turned to speak to Alice Schultz, a blond girl with a round, pleasant face. Alice turned to Frank Longbottom, her longtime boyfriend, and kissed him quickly.

Sirius was in a bad mood. He was thoroughly convinced that James would be no fun over the holidays, and was therefore angry at Remus and Peter for leaving him, and at James, for not living up to his own expectations. James understood how his friend felt, but he didn't know how to handle it. Sometimes it was best to just let Sirius pout for a while and work it out of his system. This was a painful rout, but often it was the best and most effective choice.

James watched as Lily crossed back to the Gryffindor table, sitting down between Charlie and Hailynne and starting a quick conversation with Crazy Christine Marx. (She was called 'Crazy' because she was dating some nutty Ravenclaw called Lovegood.) Christine flicked back her long, dirty-blond hair as she spoke.

"This is going to be a really boring Christmas," Sirius declared. "Do you planning on spending all your time starring at her?"

James looked at Sirius and blushed. "Staring at who?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, Prongs," Sirius scowled. "Are you trying to make me fell like an idiot? Lily Evans, that's who. For the past week you've been off in Lily Land, leaving Wormtail, Moony, and me amongst ourselves, but now I don't have anyone to talk to, so I suggest that you hop the next train out of Lily Land and get back to reality."

James sighed, knowing Sirius was right. "Sorry, mate," he said. "I've just… there have been a lot of things on my mind lately."

"You mean one thing on your mind constantly," Sirius pointed out.

James ducked his head. "Shut it, Padfoot." He hated that Sirius was right. He wished that his feelings for Lily weren't so obvious. He glanced in her direction again. She was now listening intently to Hailynne, who was twisting a strand of her long black hair around her finger as she spoke. "Will you be honest with me?"

"Aren't I always?" Sirius asked, taking a large bite of oatmeal.

"Do… Do you think I stand a chance with her?" James asked.

"No chance in hell, mate," Sirius answered. "Not trying to upset you or anything, but you said you wanted me to be honest. I'm being honest. The best thing for you to do is move on."

"Do you have a plan B?" James asked, a note of slight bitterness in his voice. "A less depressing plan?"

Sirius thought a moment as he chewed on a piece of bacon. He swallowed, saying. "Well, Prongs, there is another plan, but it's drastic and complicated and could get you in trouble. Come to think of it, it's the perfect plan for you."

James listened as Sirius laid out a detailed plan of stalking. Not scary, vampire type stalking, but information seeking. "Find out her favorite colors, favorite classes, favorite books – because I'm sure she reads," Sirius suggested. "And then, use what you've learned to get her to fall for you. It's not full proof, but…"

"But it's perfect!" James declared. "Sirius, you're a genius."

"God knows I don't hear that enough," Sirius sighed, leaning back. "But occasionally someone realizes my true brilliance and – Oh, why do I bother?" James was already staring at Lily again, his eyes glazed over with the prospect of stalking her. "Yeah," Sirius sighed. "This is going to be great Christmas."

- - -

"What are you getting for Christmas, Lily?" asked Crazy Christine as she, Lily, Charlie, and Hailynne sat studying in front of the fire in the Common Room. Snow was falling hard outside and everyone was planning a fun day of snowball fights for tomorrow.

Lily looked up from her piece of parchment and scratched her chin. "Well, I told Mum I wanted the Jane Austen collection." The girls stared at her in surprise. Lily explained. "Jane Austen was a Muggle writer in the late eighteenth and early nineteenth century. She wrote Pride and Prejudice." The girls' faces were still blank. "Never mind," she sighed. "I'd also like a new set of dress robes."

"You should get them in green," Hailynne suggested. "That would really bring out how pretty your eyes are."

Lily blushed a little. "Thanks," she muttered. "But I was thinking royal blue. That's kind of my favorite color. What do you want for Christmas, Charlie?"

As Charlie detailed the broomstick she'd begged her mother for, James, who was sitting in a chair ten feet away from the group, made a note on his parchment, which he was supposed to be using for his homework paper. "Jane Austen," he muttered. "Favorite color is royal blue." He glanced at Sirius, who had been so bored, considering he wasn't planning on doing his Christmas homework until the night before school started back, had fallen asleep in his armchair. James folded his parchment, stuck it in his bag, and pulled out a new, clean sheet. "The Properties of Frogs Breath in Potion Making," he muttered.

- - -

"Slughorn sure likes you, Lily," Charlie noted as the two made their way back from the Great Hall. "What was all that about you needing to be in Slytherin?"

Lily laughed cheerfully. "Potions is my best subject," she explained. "And, well, honestly, it's my favorite. Slughorn says I'm ambitious and cunning enough to be in Slytherin. He's nice, and all, but can you imagine the uproar if a Muggle born, like me, was in Slytherin?"

Charlie shook her head. "He's different from most of them, isn't he? Slughorn, I mean. He's not on a rant about all that pure breeding stuff, is he?"

Lily shook her head. "He's not like that," she said, "but he did seem surprised when I told him I was Muggle born. I guess he didn't think a Muggle born could be top of the class. It always feels good to prove a teacher wrong, though." The girls laughed and walked on, surrounded by the crowd.

James Potter was among the crowd. He stopped on the landing and opened his bag. Pulling out his folded piece of parchment and a quill, he scribbled "Potions is best class." When he finished, he refolded the parchment and shoved it into his bag.

"Prongs!"

"Coming, Sirius," James sighed. He hurried up the stairs to where his best friend was waiting, looking impatient and slightly annoyed. "If it helps," he muttered. "I was working on your plan."

"It does make me feel a little better," Sirius thought aloud. "At least you've listened to me once in the past week."

- - -

"James," Charlie whispered in the Quidditch changing rooms one day before practice. "James, come here for a second."

James, who was already dressed in his uniform, made his way over to Charlie, who sat on a bench, pulling her hair back into a pony-tail. "Yeah?"

"Sit down." Charlie patted the bench beside her and continued with her hair. "I just wanted to tell you that I put in a good word for you with Lily," she explained. "I'm not sure how she took it. She was saying that Remus had said you'd been acting funny, so I said you were really nice. She gave me a weird look, and I told her you'd helped me learn how to fly on my new Star Shooter 12, and she just sort of nodded." Charlie finished with her hair. "She changed the subject then, but I think she got my point. Either way, my good word won't be enough. You're going to have to get a plan."

"I've got one." James grinned and went on to explain Sirius's brilliant idea. Charlie listened and nodded, seeming truly interested. When he was finished, she sat there for a long moment. "What do you think?" he asked at last.

"It's kind of… creepy," Charlie said, honestly. "Creepy, yet really sweet. If there's anything else you want to know, I can help you out, that way you don't have to stalk her."

"Are there any things she really likes to do?" James asked. "Other than study, I mean."

Charlie scratched her chin. "Well… There's this Muggle thing called… I think she called them movies. They stick them in a machine and they play on a thing called a TV. It's a really interesting concept. I wonder how they do it." She shrugged. "Anyway, she likes watching those things. She talks about some actress from the fifties and sixties. I think her name was Audrey Hepburn."

James nodded and pulled the folded parchment from his robes. "Got a quill?" he asked Charlie. She handed him one and he scribbled the name Audrey Hepburn on the parchment beneath the note about Potions. He handed Charlie her quill back. "Thanks."

"No problem," Charlie answered, putting her quill back in her bag. "What's the next step in your plan?"

James smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see." He stood up. "Come on, mates. Time for practice. Frank, I'm sorry we don't have a uniform for you. Stella is a lot shorter than you are."

"It's fine," Frank answered, shrugging. "I can play in jeans."

Practicing over the Christmas Holiday was a mistake, however, James discovered. He never realized how cold it was to fly in the snow. His fingers were numb as the froze to his broomstick. His face burnt with the wind chill as he sped towards Frank, who was shaking so much that he had no chance of catching the Quaffle. That was fine, though, because James dropped it. "Stop!" James called. Everyone stopped moving. They sped forward to meet James in the air. The noise of so many teeth chattering seemed to echo all around the stadium.

"Can we stop?" asked Elsa Martin, a short girl who played as beater. She was new to the team, in her third year, but she was very good, better than any of the boys James had seen play.

"James, I know I said we need practice," Charlie chattered, "but we can't practice like this. I think I'm getting frostbite."

James nodded. "All right," he said. "Practice over. Sorry, Frank and Will. It looks like there won't be anymore subbing in for you two."

"It's okay," Will told him, shaking so violently that James worried he'd fall off his broom. "If this is what flying is really like, I'll stick to watching." He shot towards the ground, followed by James and the rest of the team.

Once on the ground, James heard his name being called. "Oy, Prongs!" He turned to see Sirius hurrying towards him, something in his arms. "Here," he said, handing James a package. "It's for you. Some of the owls were held up because of the weather." He looked seriously at James. "It feels like a book. Why is your dad sending you a book?"

"I had him go get it from a Muggle book shop," James explained, fingering the wrapped package. "Thanks, mate."

Before Sirius could ask what the book was, James took the package and jogged to the changing rooms, where he dressed back in his school robes and returned to the castle. He was so distracted by his book that he completely forgot that Sirius had been waiting for him on the pitch. When Sirius caught back up with him, cold and snow covered, James was quick to apologize over and over, feeling truly guilty about how he'd treated his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered, dusting off his robes and sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room. "I'm starting to get used to it." He looked at James. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Studying," James murmured from behind his book.

Sirius stared at the cover. "I've never seen that book before," he responded. "What subject is that for?"

"Not really that kind of studying, mate," James sighed, turning the page and reading on. "Sorry. I'm off in Lily Land, as you call it. I'll be back later." He gave Sirius an apologetic smile from over his book, then continued to read.

Sirius sighed and laid back on the couch, folding his arms under his head. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Have you thought about studying for your NEWTs?" James asked, knowing the answer.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right. Honestly, Prongs, you're sounding more and more like Remus each day he's gone. I think you're channeling his aura or something." Sirius closed his eyes. "Study. That's really funny, mate."

James shrugged and dove back into his book. It wasn't really his choice read, but if it helped get Lily… well, then it would all be worth it.

- - -

On Christmas Eve, James got up the courage to talk to Lily again. He approached her that night in the Common Room, where she sat in front of the fire, Hailynne, Christine, and Charlie having already gone up to their dorms. Sirius was in detention for constructing a snowman in the form of Professor McGonagall and bewitching it to talk, saying things like "Five points form Gryffindor!" and "Sirius Black, stop that immediately!" Everyone had found if funny, except Professor McGonagall. It was one of the first times Sirius was in detention without James.

Lily was curled up on the couch, a book in her lap. James sat down next to her, not speaking. She looked up and saw him. Looking back at her book, she said, "What do you want, Potter?" It wasn't cruel, but it wasn't kind, either. Her address to him was emotionless.

"To talk to you," James answered.

Lily sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now. Can this wait?"

"Not really," James told her. She shut her book and turned to look at him, the faintest sign of irritation in the crease between her eyebrows. "You told me not to keep everything inside," he reminded her. "Do you remember?"

Lily nodded. "I remember."

"Well, when Remus told you I was acting off, he was right." James sighed. He hadn't thought this would be so hard. "I was acting weird because it had just dawned on me that if… if I couldn't get you to give me a chance and go out with me this year, then I may never have the chance to win you over again." He looked at Lily, who looked surprised. He waited for her to speak.

"Potter," Lily sighed. "I really don't know what to say. I don't think it could work, you and I."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh… I suppose I do."

"Because you're an egotistical jerk, and you stand for everything I disagree with," she explained, not cruelly, but truthfully. She didn't look at him when she spoke. "You cause trouble, are disrespectful towards elders, and you don't seem to care about your education. Granted, you do have very good grades, but I suspect you cheat off Remus. You're everything I dislike in a person, and I don't see how I could ever date you."

James's ego was severely bruised. It was time for him to be defensive. "Sometimes, Evans, I think you just have a broomstick up your rear."

Lily's faced changed. She was done being nice. "That's it, Potter. I tried to be honest and polite, but you can't help but be a cad, can you? You're proud and conceded! You think those who criticize you are idiots or just have broomsticks up their rear just because if what they say is true, then you aren't perfect! I'm surprised your last name isn't Darcy."

Those who remained in the Common Room were watching the fight with interest and amusement. James and Lily hadn't fought like this in months, and the lives of their house mates had grown dull and boring.

When Lily was done yelling, she stood up, turned on her heel, and started up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. After the shock had worn off, James jumped to his feet and ran to the staircase. Lily was already half way up the stairs. "Evans."

"Go away, Potter."

"Elizabeth loved Darcy in the end," James called. Lily stopped in mid step. She didn't turn to face him. She just stood there for a long time. "Lily," he said, calling her by her first name. "Give me a chance."

Lily faced him. "You've read Pride and Prejudice?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I knew it was your favorite book," he explained. "You said my last name should be Darcy. Elizabeth thought Darcy was an ass, to put it lightly, but once she knew him she realized she'd misread him, and that he'd changed. I may still be a cad, but I'm not that fifteen-year-old boy anymore. Give me a chance," he repeated.

Lily took a deep breath. She looked towards her dorm, then looked back at James. "Fine," she said. "The New Years Eve Ball. You better look nice." She walked up the stairs and James listened and heard the door to the dormitory shut. He smiled to himself. He'd gotten Lily Evans to agree to go on a date with him. He didn't see how things could go wrong.

- - -

The next morning at Christmas Breakfast, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of joyful people sharing and bragging about gifts they had received. Sirius and James were childishly playing with Jumping Jacks, a game that James's parents had sent. It was like the Muggle game of Jacks, but the jacks you were supposed to be picking up had a habit of moving about, and if you did poorly the ball would scream, "You are a disgrace to wizard kind!", something the boys found extremely entertaining.

Just as James grabbed three jacks, a record so far, the door to the Great Hall opened and a group of girls entered. He looked up as the bouncing ball started insulting him, hoping to see Lily, but she was not among them. He turned back to Sirius, who he'd already told all about the previous nights events as they unwrapped their presents. "Wonder where she is?" he muttered, dropping the jacks and watching them scurry back into place.

"Why don't you ask?" Sirius suggested, jerking his head in the direction of the girls, who were sitting down at the table, laughing and wearing new clothes. "I'd go with you, but…" he glanced at Charlie and shivered. "Well, I think you understand."

"You're a coward," James teased. "She's a sixteen-year-old girl."

"A sixteen-year-old girl with a temper and a wand to back her up," Sirius reminded. "If that makes me a coward… Well, then I'm a coward." He tossed the ball and attempted to scoop up the scurrying jacks. "Yes! Four! Beat that!"

James stood. "You keep practicing," he said. "I think I'll take your advice." He walked over to the girls. Charlie was laughing loudly, a new, golden, necklace glittering around her neck. "Hey, Charlie."

She looked up. "Oh, hello, James," Charlie greeted. "Like my necklace? My dad got it for me. Isn't it pretty? He got it at a Muggle jewelry store."

"It's nice," James said, quickly. "Um, Charlie, do you know where Evans is?"

Charlie shook her head. "We don't share a dorm, you know. I can ask, though. Hailynne! Oy, Hailynne! Where's Lily?"

Hailynne looked at James and snickered, covering her mouth. She pulled down her hand and swallowed. "Um, she was trying on some new dress robes her Mum sent her," she answered. "I suppose she'll be wearing them to the New Years Ball."

James felt the heat rise into his cheeks. "Um, right. Well, I…"

"What?" Charlie asked, looking from Hailynne to James. "Why is she saying… What's it matter to you what Lily wears to the New Years… Oh my God!" She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around James. "You did it! You got her to agree! I am so happy for you!" She stepped back, her hands on James's shoulders. "You have to be a miracle worker or… Oh, God, James, you didn't use a love potion, did you?"

"Of course not!" James cried, disgusted at the thought. "I just appealed to her better judgment." He grinned at her, unwilling to divulge his secret. "That's all I'll say."

"You're cruel, James Potter," Charlie pouted. "But I'm still proud of you."

James smiled, muttering "Thanks," and pulled away, making his way back over to Sirius. He sat down across from his best friend, who was still practicing with the jacks. "She's trying on a new dress robe," James told him. "How are you doing?"

"Still haven't beat four," Sirius answered, tossing the ball again.

James watched for a while, laughing at Sirius's failed attempts to grab the scurrying jacks, but declining his offers to play another round. He let his thoughts wonder to Lily and their date for New Years. He'd need dress robes, he realized, and he briefly wondered if his were still nice, considering he'd had them since fifth year.

They finished breakfast and headed back up to Gryffindor Common Room. There, James found Lily, wearing jeans and a T-shirt advertising a Muggle band called "Aerosmith." Her nose was buried in her Potions book.

"Evans," James said, causing her to look up.

"Oh. Hello, Potter," she answered. "Merry Christmas." She sounded the same as always, emotionless on his behalf. "Did you like your presents? I got a new set of dress robes."

"Did you get them in royal blue?" he asked.

Lily looked surprised. "I… I did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He opened his bag and pulled out the book he'd been reading, the book his father had sent him. "I got you something for Christmas."

Lily's surprise grew. "Oh, no. You didn't have to do that." James shook his head and she took the book from his hands. "But I didn't get you anything." When James shook his head again, she looked down at the book. "Oh, God, James."

She called him by his first name. That had to be a good sign, right? He smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I… How did you know?" She looked up from the leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice. Her eyes were wide. "Wait. You've read this, because you talked about it last night, but… Why would you read – unless…" A look of comprehension dawned upon her face. "Potter, how did you know I read Jane Austen?"

"I'll never tell my secrets," James grinned. "Merry Christmas, Evans." He turned and walked away, leaving her in a state of wonder. It was always good to leave a little mystery behind, he thought.

He found Sirius in an armchair, his eyes closed. He seemed to be in deep thought. "It's a full moon, tonight," he said as James approached. "It feels weird without Moony here. I wonder where he goes when he's at home during a transformation."

"Don't know," James shrugged, sitting in the armchair closest to Sirius. "But I think I need to send him an owl, just to let him know how things are going in his absence."

"You do that," Sirius yawned. "I'm going to take a little nap before lunch."

James pulled a quill and two pieces of parchment from his bag. He leaned back in his chair, and he started to write.

Dear Moony

Merry Christmas. Mine certainly has been. You won't believe this, but I swear to you that it's true. Lily Evans has agreed to go to the New Years Ball with me. I promise you I didn't use a love potion.

Sirius is convinced that I'm channeling your aura because I asked him if he planned on studying. Maybe I am channeling your aura, because now that I thing of it, that really isn't something I would normally ask. But if I am channeling your aura, does that mean I'll turn into a werewolf tonight? We've been thinking about you. We hope you're comfortable at your parents' house.

See you next year.

Prongs.

When he finished his letter to Remus, he rolled it up and set it aside. The next letter was to Peter.

Dear Wormtail

How is life outside of Hogwarts? It's the full moon tonight, and Padfoot and I got to talking about Moony. I just wrote him a letter. I'm mailing it at the same time as yours.

You won't believe the Christmas I've had. I'll tell you all about it when you get back because there's so much I want to tell you and Moony, but I can't write it all down, of course. It would take up too much parchment.

I hope you have a happy New Year. Don't do anything ratty.

Your friend.

Prongs.

After he'd rolled this paper up, he went off to the Owlery, leaving Sirius asleep in the chair, a familiar scene these days. In the Owlery, he located a barn owl, to which he tied Remus's letter, and a screech owl, to whom he gave Peter's letter. Both owls took off out of the same window. James watched them fly swiftly through the air, until they were no more than dots in the sky. When he could see them no longer, he turned to leave.

The door opened and the last boy James wanted to see entered the room. The two young men stared at each other for a long time before each plunged into their bags for their wands. James had his out first. "How's your Holiday, Severus?" he asked in a voice of mock interest.

"Don't start with me, Potter," Snape snapped.

James grinned. "Tell you what," he said. "I'm feeling generous. Lower your wand, and I'll lower mine. Call it a Holiday Special."

Snape sneered. "Why would that appeal to me?" he asked. "I'm not afraid of you, Potter. It is you that should fear me."

James laughed. "Why? Because you have your greasy nose pressed between pages in Dark Arts books? That hardly frightens me, Snivvy." He looked at Snape seriously now. "Are you going to lower your wand then?"

"I hear you've finally gotten a date to the New Years Ball," Snape went on, ignoring James.

"Yeah," James answered. "Who'd you get as a date? Your mother?"

"Too bad the only girl you could get to date you is a filthy mudblood," Snape spat.

Now James was mad. It was one thing to insult him, but Snape had no right to insult Lily, who had always taken up for him. He opened his mouth to hex him, but the Owlery door opened again. The boys quickly lowered their wands as Professor McGonagall entered. She looked at them for a moment.

"Mr. Potter… Mr. Snape… Is everything all right?" she asked, sensing that their was tension.

"Fine, Professor," the boys answered in unison.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said, disbelieving. "Then I suggest you put your wands back in your bags and get on your way out of here." Snape passed her, but she caught James's arm. "A moment please, Mr. Potter." She waited until Snape was gone, then said, "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been in detention for a while."

James didn't know whether this was a compliment or an accusation, but Professor McGonagall continued. "As much as I like to see that you are backing off of your trouble making, I am concerned. Is everything all right?"

"Fine, Professor," James answered. "Really fine."

Professor McGonagall smiled, something James rarely saw. "Yes. I was informed that you would be attending the New Years Ball with Miss Evans. I must say, it was a match I never expected."

James briefly wondered how Professor McGonagall already knew when he'd just made the date the night before, but he knew that asking would be a mistake. He just smiled at her and nodded. "Uh… Right. Well, is that all, Professor?"

"Oh, yes," Professor McGonagall answered. "You may go, Potter. But, please, don't start a fight with Mr. Snape in the hall if you bump into him. I'd hate to see you break your streak of good behavior."

But being told that he'd been behaving well only encouraged James to start more trouble. When he reached the Common Room and found Sirius, who'd been awakened by a few noisy first years, he said, in a low voice, "Just because Moony isn't here doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, tonight."

Sirius looked up. "I'm listening."

"McGonagall just said I have a streak of good behavior," James explained. "I'd like to break that streak, if you know what I mean."

Sirius grinned. "I think I have an idea."

- - -

The cloak fit much easier around two rather than four. It was also easier to move around others and slide through narrow corridors. James had the map buried deep in his big, disguised as an innocent looking, spare piece of parchment. They were ready.

As they slipped down the staircase from the boys' dormitories, already hidden beneath the cloak, James caught sight of Lily, who was talking animatedly to Hailynne, both girls having just returned from dinner. For a moment James considered backing out. If he angered Lily now he wouldn't stand a chance again, but then again, he'd been rather flaky lately, and he didn't know if Sirius could forgive him for backing out again.

Pushing away his thoughts of Lily, James grinned at Sirius, who looked thoroughly excited. It had been a long time since they'd done anything without Remus and Peter there to discourage them. And lately, since Dumbledore started talking about this evil wizard called Voldemort, who was apparently gathering followers for some dark army, it was a lot harder to sneak around. More eyes were upon the students, and more warnings were given about being cautious.

James often talked with his friends on the subject of this Lord Voldemort. Peter didn't like to talk about it. The idea seemed to scare him. Remus usually had thoughtful, wise things to say about the situation, like that many would follow the pure breeding ideas of Voldemort, and that he would probably try to use minority groups who have been mistreated by promising them things. Sirius always suggested that Dumbledore lock up all the Slytherins in a cage to prevent them from joining the Dark Lord. All James knew was that the things Voldemort seemed to be supporting were things he'd heard Snape say quite often.

But still, the threat of Voldemort did not seem all that great. They had only just learned of him this year. He'd killed a few people, sure, but they were no one either James nor his friends knew. His name was not in the Daily Prophet very often. It seemed that if he had an army, it was still a quite small one.

"You awake, mate?" Sirius whispered, elbowing James in the ribs.

James, in his thoughts, had gone into a little daze. He jerked back to reality as Sirius jabbed him. "Yeah, yeah," he murmured. "Stop elbowing me, will you?"

They waited until the portrait hole was opened so that they could sneak out. It took five minutes, and then it opened. Frank Longbottom, followed by his girlfriend, Alice, were just coming back from dinner, laughing happily. James and Sirius squeezed past them, sucking in their stomachs so not to make any physical contact with the two.

Once they were out of the Common Room, James breathed a sigh of relief. It was easier to move in the hallways, especially after dinner, when the corridors were empty and the only people to watch for were Mrs. Norris and Filch, who were eager to catch James and Sirius doing anything wrong.

"Got the map?" Sirius muttered as they hurried down the stairs.

"Do you think I'd leave without it?" James asked, grinning. He reached into his bag and pulled the map out. Tapping it with his wand, which he also removed from his bag, he whispered, proudly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He watched, beaming, as the map, a creation of his and his friends, began to show all the hallways, corridors, and secret passages of Hogwarts. He found the dot labeled Filch, and whispered to Sirius, "He's on the ground floor. Looks like he's cleaning up the Great Hall."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "I heard Will Jordan saying that some first year got sick. He had a hex put on him."

"By who?" James asked, surprised. He'd put several hexes on several people in his time here, but never on a first year. First years were always so scared and unsure. He couldn't imagine how anyone could intentionally hex one of them.

Sirius scowled. "My dear cousin, Bellatrix."

James grimaced. He knew Bellatrix, Sirius's first cousin, and he knew what she was like. Harsh and cruel, but somehow beautiful and elegant. James always had a hard time imagining how Sirius could be part of that family. "Why?" he asked, at last.

Sirius shrugged. "From what Will said, the first year, some Hufflepuff girl, looked at her funny. I'm not sure how true that is, but I wouldn't doubt it. Bellatrix has always had a thing about the looks people give her."

The two went on in silence, being careful not to run into any teachers, straying from their classrooms or trick stairs, which they knew by heart now. Once they ran into Mrs. Norris, who was lurking on the third floor. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, they stopped, leaning against the wall.

"Now, where exactly are we going?" James asked Sirius in a low voice. "You weren't really clear."

"The dungeons," Sirius muttered. "Come on."

The two of them slipped towards the stairs leading down into the dungeons. Following the maps directions, they slid closer and closer to the Slytherin Common Room. Once they were in the right hallway, Sirius whispered, "Check and make sure no one is coming."

James checked the map. "Nope," he answered. "The closest one is Filmore Parkinson, and he's still in the Great Hall, eating. Does he really need to get any larger?"

"Is anyone inside the common room getting ready to come out?" Sirius asked.

Again, James checked the map. "No," he answered, slowly. "The only people in the Common Room are your cousin and Lucius Malfoy. I think they're snogging."

"Malfoy is snogging Bellatrix?" Sirius asked in disgust.

"No, Narcissa," James answered, looking up at his friend. "That's disgusting. You're going to be related to the Malfoys."

"Don't say that," Sirius muttered. "Where is everyone else?"

"In their dorms," James answered. "We're in the clear."

"Great."

The two put their plan into action. It only took them about ten minutes, then they quickly sped back up to Gryffindor tower, nearly tripping over Mrs. Norris on their way up. Once at the portrait hole, both of them out of breath, they waited. After ten minutes with no one going in or out of the hole, James began to wonder if they'd ever be able to get back in. But then…

"Password?"

"Fluffy Mittens."

The portrait hole swung open. Then, Lily Evans, who had just opened the portrait hole, turned and looked directly at them. "James Potter," she said, half smiling but still looking angry and stern. "Take that stupid cloak off. It does no good if you're breathing as loud as the Hogwarts Express." With that, she turned and climbed through the hole.

James looked at Sirius in surprise as he pulled off his part of the cloak. Sirius, who looked stunned and horrified, followed suit. "How did she…?"

James shrugged. He just hoped Lily wasn't mad at him. He climbed through the portrait hole, closely followed by Sirius. He saw her when he got to his feet. She was walking towards the girls' dorm. He hurried forward. "Evans."

She turned, crossing her arms over her chest in a stiff manner. "Yes, Potter?" she asked, her voice was smooth, but he somehow stabbed at James like knives.

"I… I… How did you know about the cloak?" he asked.

She gave a soft laugh, as if it wasn't truly funny, but somehow a ridiculous question. "Potter, I'm not stupid. Strange things seem to happen all the time when you can't be found anywhere. I think your disguise is rather obvious." She turned to walk away, then said, without turning back, "And I saw your sneakers when you and Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole earlier tonight."

James felt his cheeks going red. He glanced around, hoping no one could over hear this conversation, and was glad to find that the Common Room was nearly empty, except for a few people, still doing homework. He thought about asking her whether or not she was angry, but he decided against it. She knew about the cloak, but she couldn't know what he and Sirius had done that night, so she had no reason to be angry just yet.

- - -

The next morning, which was the day of a Hogsmeade trip, James and Sirius were just returning from breakfast and were about to get ready to make their way back downstairs when the portrait hole opened. Professor McGonagall, her tall figure struggling to slip gracefully through the hole, entered the Common Room. James thought he had an idea of why she was there.

She gave a loud whistle, signaling for those who were in their dorms to come downstairs. When nearly everyone was in the Common Room, Professor McGonagall looked around at all of them. James noted how thin her mouth was, a bad sign.

"Someone," Professor McGonagall began, looking around at all of them. Her eyes hesitated on James and Sirius. "Someone is going to be in trouble this afternoon. Do any of you have an idea why?"

Everyone looked at the person closest to them, confusion in their eyes. Plainly, this meant, "No."

Professor McGonagall looked even more aggravated than before. "Did anyone happen to notice the strange absence of Slytherins in the Great Hall?" she demanded. There was a slight murmur of understanding as she continued. "Someone placed an imperturbable charm on the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, meaning that none of them were able to get in or out this morning."

A few people laughed, others whispered their sympathies for the Slytherins, but the latter were only first and second years, who didn't know any better.

"But, Professor," piped up third year Rosalind Finnigan, who was sitting next to her brother and his sandy haired girlfriend. "Professor, I saw that Parkinson boy in the Great Hall. He's a Slytherin."

"That, Miss Finnigan, is because he spent the night in the Great Hall, because he couldn't get into his Common Room." Professor McGonagall did looked very amused as more than half of the Common Room erupted into laughter. "It isn't funny!" she declared. "Professor Flitwick has gone down to take the spell off. We may even cancel the Hogsmeade trip because of this."

The room went suddenly quiet. After a moment, there were a few cries from the students.

"You wouldn't do that, would you, Professor?"

"That isn't fair! We didn't do it!"

Professor McGonagall waved her hand to silence them. "Quiet, please. Quiet. Yes, I will cancel the Hogsmeade trip for anyone who is found guilty of committing the crime. I will also make sure he or she or they—" her eyes rested on James and Sirius. "—will not be able to attend the New Years Ball, along with other punishment."

Another murmur from the Gryffindors. Before McGonagall could silence them, however, Filch came climbing into the Common Room. He nearly knocked Professor McGonagall off her feet as he made a b-line for James and Sirius.

"You two!" he hissed, grabbing James and Sirius by the necks of their robes. They were stronger than he was, but they were caught off guard. "You two trouble making bags of pond scum. I know it was you who did it. I know it was you who left those dung bombs in my office, too. Now I got a reason. Now I—"

"Mr. Filch, put those boys down!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "No one has been accused yet."

"But, Minerva, you know it was them," Filch shrieked. "You know it was! Who else would have done it!" He seized James's bag, which was laying on the couch beside him.

"Hey!" James protested, but Filch was already rummaging through the bag. "That's mine!"

"Not if I can find incriminating evidence," Filch snapped. His hand found the map, disguised as a spare bit of parchment. "What's this?" he asked, his ugly face twinkling with excitement.

"A spare piece of parchment," Sirius said, as if it was obvious. "How is that incriminating?"

"Why do you just carry spare parchment in your bag?" Filch asked, his rotten teeth showing as he grinned. "Got you there, boy."

"Uh, to write on," James answered. He wasn't nervous. Filch couldn't know how to work the map.

"Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "I see no reason to—"

"They did it, Minerva!" Filch cried. "You know they did as well as I do. There's no point in even trying to prove it. Let me chain 'em up, Minerva. I can beat a confession out of them. Come on."

"No!" It was not Professor McGonagall, but Lily Evans. She was staring at Filch with distaste. Everyone was staring at her now, and her face went slightly pink.

"Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall, looking at Lily with surprised interest. "Do… Do you know something about Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's whereabouts last night?"

James stared at Lily with intrigue and terror in his mind. Why had she shouted no? Did she care? Would she tell that it was him? She had known that he and Sirius had sneaked out last night. Was she terribly angry at him? Would she still go with him to the New Years Ball, assuming he was aloud to go?

Lily didn't take her eyes off Filch. "They didn't do it," she declared, her eyes flaming. "Get your hands off them."

"Why you little brat!" Filch snapped.

"Hey!" James shouted, yanking his bag out of Filch's grip. "Don't yell at her."

"How do you know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are not guilty?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because," Lily announced, still not removing her eyes from Filch. "They were with me. Now let them go, Filch." She stood and approached them, looking fiercer than ever, and making James more confused than ever. Lily Evans was lying to a teacher? "I said they were with me!"

"You little lying—"

"Mr. Filch!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Watch how you speak to students. Miss Evans, are you sure… are you sure they were with you last night… are you sure they didn't sneak away at any point?"

"You know me, Professor," Lily said, her voice earnest. "Would I tell you they were with me if they weren't?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Let them go, Mr. Filch."

"But—"

"Now, Mr. Filch."

Filch dropped James and Sirius back onto the couch, muttering to himself. "There's something going on here, Minerva," he insisted. "They have to be the vandals. They must be."

"I completely trust Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall declared. "Now, does anyone else have anything to say?" No response. "Well, then," she said. "Our search continues. But if any of you hear anything… well, you can let me know." She started to the door, Filch behind her.

"Hey," James cried. "Hey, you're taking my ma— uh, my parchment."

Filch grinned. "It's just a spare piece of parchment," he laughed. "So you won't mind if I take it. I'm sure you have plenty more."

There was little James could say as Filch hurried away after Professor McGonagall. He could not protest or Filch would know what the map was and take it for sure. He was forced to sit there, silent, as he watched it being carried away.

When the portrait hole swung shut, there was a babble of talk again. Lily didn't look at James. She made her way toward the corner, where Charlie and Hailynne sat in conversation. He leapt to his feet, knowing he had to say something to her. He reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder, but she jerked out of his reach.

"Just leave it, Potter," she warned. "You don't want to hear what I've got to say to you."

"Why'd you do it, Evans?" he asked, ignoring her warning tone. "Why'd you lie to McGonagall and Filch?"

Lily sighed, turning to face James, her green eyes full of fire. "Don't take it as a personal compliment," she advised. "Because it had nothing to do with you. The honest truth is, its December the twenty-sixth, and five days isn't enough to find another date, unless I want to go with a first, second, or third year." She pointed her nose in the air, turned on her heel, and marched off.

James grinned as she started away. "Just admit it, Evans," he called. "You like me. You know you do." Lily didn't answer. She kept walking in the direction of her friends, but James was sure he saw a slight hesitation in her step, so slight that only he could see it. He turned back to Sirius, who seemed depressed. "What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" Sirius asked. "Filch just ran off with our map, or did I dream it?"

Reality sank in upon James, who, for a fleeting second, had forgotten all about the map. He sank on to the couch, his head in his hands. "Oy," he groaned. "What are we going to do, Sirius?"

Sirius took a deep breath, then smiled. "You know," he said. "We're in our seventh year now. We know all the passages by heart, and we won't need it much longer. I have a feeling that one day a new generation of trouble makers will get trapped in that maniac's office and maybe, if they're smart, they'll open up that Confiscated drawer and figure out how to work that old thing."

James smiled to himself. He liked the idea of a new generation of trouble makers after he'd left Hogwarts. This place was certainly going to be dull without the Marauders. He turned to Sirius. "You're right," he agreed. "We don't need it anymore. We can just forget about it."

"Aw, but that map," Sirius sighed, leaning back on the couch, reminiscently. "We owe a lot of credit to that thing. I'm certainly going to miss it."

"Me, too," James sighed. "Me, too."

They sat in silence for a long time. Then, suddenly, Sirius got to his feet. "Well, mate," he said, stretching out his arms. "Come on. We better get going for Hogsmeade."

"Yeah," James agreed, standing. "Yeah, let's go."

- - -

Hogsmeade was freezing. The snow was falling hard and fast, covering the village in icy whiteness. All the Hogwarts students, dressed in their black cloaks, stood out, like inkblots on new paper. After walking streets for a few minutes, Sirius yelled over the wind, "Let's stop. I'm about to die."

James agreed and they stopped into the Three Broomsticks. They found a table, in the corner where they always sat, but usually Peter and Remus were there with them. The table felt strangely vacant without them. "I'll go get drinks," James offered. "What do you want?"

Before Sirius could answer, James overheard something that made him sit stalk still. His name had been mentioned at the table behind him. He slid down in his seat, signaling Sirius to listen and be quiet.

A group of girls had entered the bar behind them, but the snow covering them made it impossible to see who was who. But now, now that they'd taken the seats behind them, James knew perfectly well who they were, and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

"So what about you and James?" asked Crazy Christine's voice, anxiously.

"What about him?" Lily asked, all casualness in her voice.

"Are you two… you know… together?" asked Charlie, excitedly. "I know you're going to the New Years Ball with him, but… Is there more to the story?"

"Of course not," Lily snorted. "Can you imagine? Me and James Potter? It would be a catastrophe!"

"I wouldn't say that," came Hailynne Hikaru, her Japanese accent smooth as silk. James thought it remarkable how well she'd learned English since her first days at Hogwarts during their first year. "It would be quite romantic, really. Opposites attract, don't they?"

Lily scoffed. "Not that opposite," she muttered.

"Give him a chance, Lily," Charlie encouraged. "Please. He's really a great guy once you know him. I work with him on the Quidditch team, and—"

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Lily asked quickly. "You play Quidditch. He's perfectly nice to you. Have you seen how he treats others, though? He's always so awful to that Snape boy from Slytherin."

"Yeah, well…" Christine muttered. "That's Snape, though."

"He's not my type," Lily announced.

"But… But you have to kiss him, you know?" Hailynne whispered, but not so quietly that James couldn't hear.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked.

"New Years Eve," Christine pushed. "You have to kiss whoever you're with at midnight. It's good luck."

Lily let out a low, cold laugh. "I'll just skip that tradition, thanks," she said.

"You can't!" Charlie protested. "You absolutely cannot do that, Lily Evans. You can't skip the kiss. The kiss is the best part of New Years Eve. It's half the reason anyone goes to the ball."

James choked. He, too, had completely forgot about the kiss. He wasn't scared by the prospect, quite the contrary, he saw this as an added plus to going with her. He, most certainly, would not let go of tradition. His mind flooded with thoughts. He was going to kiss Lily Evans.

Lily sighed. "Fine," she mumbled. "Fine. I'll kiss him, but… but you lot can't get in a tizzy just because I do." Her voice was normal now, stronger. "Just because I kiss him won't necessarily mean we're together."

"Careful what you say, Lily," Charlie teased. "You never know what could happen. You could always—"

CRASH!

James jumped and looked around. "I'm so sorry!" came a voice from the bar. It was a tiny little girl with curly blond locks. She was clutching the arm of her mother. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"Nymphadora," the mother scolded. "Careful."

Sirius looked up. The girls had stopped talking now, and everyone was staring at the clumsy little girl who'd knocked over the tray on the bar. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"I think… I think that's my cousin, Andromeda," Sirius said, slowly. "It's Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister, but she's older. She was disowned. She married a Muggle born."

James stared at the mother, who was wiping off her daughter's clothing, which was wet with red wine, belonging to her mother. She was pretty, much like Bellatrix and Narcissa, but her features were softer, older, and kinder. "Go talk to her, then," James suggested.

"Naw," Sirius muttered. "It may not be her. I know she has a daughter about six, but… I don't know. I haven't seen her since we were kids." He turned back to James, forgetting the girl and her mother. "So what about that kiss?"

James flapped his hands for Sirius to be quiet. He didn't want Lily and her friends to know they'd overheard the conversation. "Later," he mouthed. But it was clear from the smile on his face exactly how he felt about it.

- - -

"Are you ready, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in his black dress robes, which still seemed to fit. He'd tried several times to run a comb through his hair, but it was no use. It still stuck up oddly, but he could forgive that. He hated the fact that he wore glasses. Why did he have to wear them? So many thoughts rushed through his heads as he picked out his own imperfections. He swallowed and turned to Sirius. "Possibly…"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked, as if it were funny.

James felt suddenly defensive. "I'm not nervous," he declared.

"You are," Sirius argued. "You really are. I knew you would be, though. I knew you'd stress over this until your head exploded. It's quite funny, though. Depressing, but funny."

James wished Sirius would leave. He really wasn't helping.

Finally, after he'd pulled his eyes from the mirror, he walked down the stairs into the Common Room. He felt several eyes upon him, including Charlie's and Hailynne's. They came to meet him near the couch.

"You look great," Charlie told him. She was dressed in pale pink dress robes, which looked lovely on her.

"Thanks," James said, nervously. "Uh… Where's Evans?"

"Upstairs," Hailynne answered. She beamed. "She looks really pretty, too. I bet you can't wait to see her." She grinned as the pink rose and James's cheeks, then turned to Sirius. "Who are you going with?" she asked.

"No one," Sirius answered, a small laugh in his voice. "Can't you tell?" Sirius was dressed in his usual clothes, far to casual for a ball.

"Oh," said Hailynne, looking silently embarrassed that she'd asked.

"He couldn't get a date because he's a lying git," Charlie explained, shooting Sirius a dirty look. "Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer. He seemed distracted by something on the girls' staircase. James turned to see what he was looking at, and was amazed. Half way up the stairs stood Lily Evans, dressed in her beautiful, silk, royal blue dress robes. Her dark red hair was pulled into an elegant bun, woven with grace into a strange pattern of braids. Her almond shaped eyes sparkled emerald when they landed on James, whose mouth was wide open in shock.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" she asked, coolly. "Never seen a girl in dress robes before?" She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled. "You don't look too bad, though," she said with a sigh. "Except… Well, your hair."

"I can't control that," he sighed. "You'll just have to live with it for the night."

She laughed a little and held out her arm for James to take it. They walked toward the portrait hole, followed by Charlie, who was arm in arm with Will Jordan, and Hailynne, who was going with a Ravenclaw by the name of Ian Chang. Sirius waved to them as they left, and James felt a sudden surge of pity for his friend, but Sirius hadn't shown any interest in finding a date, a first in their Hogwarts career. James briefly wondered what his friend was up to, but decided it was better just to wait and see.

The ball went rather dully for a while, until a quarter until twelve. The instruments on the stage, which had no players but seemed to be able to work themselves, struck up a slow, beautiful tune. James, who was half way through his truffle, was surprised when Lily grabbed his hand. "I like this," she said, referring to the song. "Come on. Let's dance."

They had only danced twice in the three and a half hours that they'd been there. James was not much on dancing, so he was fine with her lack of interest. For most of the night they'd sat, talked, eaten some food, and had a rather normal time. James was quite happy that they hadn't fought all night. All in all, the night was kind of uneventful, until those final moments.

James dropped his fork, agreeing to dance. He put one hand on Lily's waist and took her hand in his other. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. She was a good dancer and she didn't complain that he wasn't. She let him lead, and followed his steps with grace.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked her at last.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"About the… the Slytherin Common Room thing," James answered. "I know you had to have hated lying to McGonagall."

"You didn't ask me to," Lily reminded him. "It was my choice to lie." She smiled at James. "Besides, Filch is a no good scum bag, and lying to him is a completely different thing."

He laughed. There must have been something in the air. Lily was so lovely and happy. He liked her more than ever at that moment. She looked away, though, as if she knew what he was thinking. He cleared his throat. "So, Evans, have you had fun tonight?"

"I suppose I have," she said.

"Will you answer me something?" James asked.

"Depends."

James spun her gracefully to the music, then pulled her back into him. "Why did you stay for the Holidays?" he asked. "I figured you'd be home with your family."

Lily sighed, lowering her head. "My sister," she explained. "Petunia's her name. She hates wizards. She hates the idea that I'm abnormal. She hates my parents for being so proud of me. Anyway, she's bringing home her boyfriend. Vernon something or other. She doesn't want me to be there when she does. She's afraid I'll scare him off. Mum and Dad protested, but I agreed. I don't want to give her more reason to hate me."

"How could anyone hate you?" James asked, shocked to hear such a story come from such a sweet, kind person.

Lily shrugged. "It's just how Petunia is," she told him. "There's nothing more to say than that."

They continued dancing for a few minutes in silence. Soon, the count down started. Five. James's heart was pounding in his chest. Four. Would Lily resist him if he tried to kiss her? Three. She was smiling. That was a good sign, right? Two. Nearly there. One.

"Happy New Year!"

James leaned in to kiss her. She didn't resist. In fact, she met him half way. Their lips met but for a moment when—

BOOM!

There were screams as he and Lily broke apart and looked up. A giant ball comprised of sugar glass and full of angry looking pixies came slamming to the ground from the ceiling above. As James yanked Lily to the ground, avoiding the pixies, he noticed someone standing high on a rafter above them, but he couldn't see his face.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Get down from there! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

And that, my friend, is the story of the last New Years Ball ever held at Hogwarts.


End file.
